


Snow Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., 美少年
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ukisho doesn’t know a lot about love, but one day that all changes thanks to Nasu.
Relationships: Ukisho Hidaka / Nasu Yuto





	Snow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never seen a fic abt these two, so i figured i’d tribute to them already

blep. lee pee poopoo


End file.
